


番外合集

by tyss



Series: AmeChu [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 就是我那篇未命名的番外，可以单独看





	1. 论坛体番外（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *正文没写完就开始写番外了  
*本文是路人视角，所以他们对耀和米的想法是不完全对的（为自己OOC找理由）  
*私设平民不知道化身存在

p>求问，出现在中美合并仪式上的那个长发帅哥是谁？

如题，前段时间闹的沸沸扬扬的美帝要并入种花家不是石锤了吗？楼主就去看了签字仪式，发现中方有个代表是长发的小哥哥！还帅，真没想到这么年轻就可以代表国家出席这么历史性的时刻，真是别人家的二十几岁……  
所以，有没有人知道，小哥哥几岁了？有没有有女朋友？喜欢什么样类型的？我真的可以啊啊啊啊  
♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

又开始了吗？「警察记笔记.jpg」  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那个小哥哥我也看到了，真的超级帅啊啊啊啊，一身西装，穿在他身上真的就是霸道总裁本裁了，盘儿贼靓  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

dei！看到他出来的时候我都惊呆了，而且还是长发，话说没有要求剪掉吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

现在的小姑娘都这么…吗？长发一想就很娘啊，审美畸形，而且出现在怎么严肃的场景下，代表国家形象，搞什么个人特色  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上醒醒，中国男人古代不是一直长发吗，也没见有什么问题啊，现在倒长发就娘了？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

你也知道是那是古代了，现在是新中国了，还留什么长发，不是搞个人特色是什么？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没错，这些女孩子就是见个男的就说帅  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

有病吧？你们就是嫉妒人家  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上那些还真别不信，我把我截的图发出来，不帅我倒立喝二锅头「转笔.jpg」、「皱眉.jpg」、「和美方代表合影.jpg」  
♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

啊啊啊啊啊，这也太帅了吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

awsl  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我可以！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

啊啊啊啊啊！小哥哥我也可以！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

都别想了，他其实是我的男朋友。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

woc，被照片炸出来，这样的美貌是真实存在的吗？而且这还是在新闻上截的，没有修图和美颜，awysl  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

和美方代表一比，简直帅出天际啊，还年轻，这才是我们天朝的形象啊  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

美方代表看起来和他都差了好几辈的感觉好吗  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且你看看美方的表情，啧啧啧，我们意气风发的小哥哥是真的让人舒服啊  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

你们有没有发现，小哥哥没有带耳麦啊，所以他全程没有用翻译，真厉害，英语渣渣膜拜。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

真的诶，也太强了吧，他全程还应对自流，就这心理素质，专业素养，活该年纪轻轻就当中方代表。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以问题来了，有人知道这个小哥哥是谁吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

emmmmmm，我算是比较喜欢看新闻的人了，但是以前还真没见过这位  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没错，而且小哥哥这么好看，应该早就有人问才对。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那也不应该会是政治素人吧，小哥哥看起来很有经验的样子  
♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不行，我还是想感叹一下，这也太年轻了吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

说不定人家只是娃娃脸，实际已经三四十了，滑稽  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

娃娃脸和真的年轻还是可以分的出来的吧，这个小哥哥给我的感觉就不是个中年大叔  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就更像成熟的有志青年  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

对对对，就是这个感觉  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我问了我一个内部的亲戚，小哥哥的名字应该是叫王耀，别的就不是很清楚了，小哥哥好像是空降的，所以他们其实也不是很清楚他的身份。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

空降？这也能空降吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

怕不是有什么背景哦。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不用怕不是了，他绝对有背景的好吧，不然年纪轻轻就能代表国家去签字？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

其实美国好像早就和我们签好了文件了，这次只是走个过场应该。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

但是也很厉害了啊，我的天，如果是我（小哥哥看起来应该和我差不多大），真的激动的字都写不利索，还那能样谈笑风生，太强了  
♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就是就是，空降又怎么样，小哥哥看起来就很有实力啊，而且从直播来看，也没有出错，这个空降好啊。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以我们现在除了小哥哥的名字，还是什么都不知道吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

好像是的……  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

王先生虽然是空降，但是能力是真的强，你们不用质疑国家的决定的。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

呃，楼上是知情人吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

既然祖国觉得他这样可以，我们确实也没有必要多话，而且小哥哥的颜值气场真的很给我们长脸啊。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

勉强算是吧，我是随行人员，前些天调给王先生当他的私人助理。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

！！！！！！！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

天啊，你们还缺人吗？我也想要近距离接触  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也是，我还可以提供暖床服务  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

王先生可能不需要那么多助理，他人超好的，很绅士，我给他当助理感觉都没有做什么，他都自己准备好了  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这么好的吗？工作轻松，还可以近距离欣赏美颜  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以王先生到底是什么身份啊？之前都没有听过，我在网上也没有搜出来，然后就直接代表国家和美方签字，这之间的跨度也太大了吧！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

其实我也不是很清楚……  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

诶？怎么会？（应该是）小姐姐不是和他一起工作吗？应该会了解更多吧。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我是前些天才调到王先生身边去的，之前他是一直都没有出现，所以代表团里面突然多了一个人，还这么年轻，也让我们吃了一惊  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

还真是空降，我现在更好奇了！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也是，这个王先生，我现在对他充满崇敬，都叫不出小哥哥了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以广大网友中有没有神通广大的，可以知道王先生更具体点的信息呢？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

比如年龄，有没有女朋友之类的(*╹▽╹*)  
♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

噗…楼主你还真是执着  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这个我就可以回答，但是别的还是不要扒了，毕竟是王先生的私人信息  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐说得对，我们不能因为喜欢人家的颜就侵犯人家的隐私。  
所以小哥哥有女朋友吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

对啊对啊，有吗有吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

王先生确实有点娃娃脸，但是年纪也没到中年大叔，根据我们的推测，大概会在25-28之间  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哇哦，那是真年轻  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

女朋友应该是有过的，之前团里的人问过，“王先生这么优秀，真想知道是什么样的女孩子能得到你的青睐啊。”然后王先生就笑着回答：“可惜她不珍惜啊。”所以我们就识趣的没问了  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

？？？？？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不珍惜？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我好想知道要怎样的女孩子才能不珍惜王先生这样有着神仙颜值，还这么优秀的人。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

滑稽，楼上，就不能是男孩子吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上不要乱说话哦，这里可不是耽美区，不要随意脑补好吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就是就是，大家都在好好舔小哥哥的颜呢？你不要到处刷腐好吧。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

看看清楚，助理小姐姐说了，是女、朋、友  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

嘛，我们只是知道小哥哥有前任吧，人家自己也没说TA是男是女，只是助理小姐姐觉得是女朋友吧，拜托，现在同性恋都合法了，提一下怎么了。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

好了好了，别吵别吵，大家快看新闻，又有小哥哥了  
♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哦哦哦，看来这一段时间的新闻都要被中美合体承包了啊  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这样我们是不是可以看到更多的王先生了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

啊♂，中♀美合♂体  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我缓慢打出一个❓不要随便发哲学符号好吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

又欣赏到了小哥哥的颜，太满足了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没想到我也要看着新闻联播发花痴的一天  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

今天见到有人po这位的照片，我就火速赶来了，天啊，我吹爆这位王先生的应变能力，美方那么为难他，他居然处理的滴水不漏  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

对啊，美方也太可恶了吧，都要把自己卖给我们了就不要作了呗，要是我是国家领导人，这个协议我就不签了，让他们自己处理他们的金融危机去吧！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

切，美帝不是一直这样吗  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

呵呵，它现在已经不是美帝了，略略略  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

美方代表光是颜值就低了一大截，更不要说人品了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

心疼小哥哥要和这样的人谈判，助理小姐姐，帮我们照顾好他呀  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

为什么楼上给我一种王先生是爱豆的感觉  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哈哈哈哈，我也是，但王先生完全不输爱豆好吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

其实你们不用把王先生想的那么可怜的，这次签字实际上就是走个过场，各种条约很早就已经敲定了的，所以他们也只能在口头上为难一下了。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不行，我就是看不得王先生受委屈！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

放心，王先生不会受委屈的，我比较担心美方代表，上次我跟着他去看美方代表，我还真以为他只是去探望一下的，结果眼睁睁看着人家差点被气哭，我看着他红通通的眼眶，都有点心疼。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

难道小哥哥是腹黑属性吗（我喜欢）？会上不对你怎么样，私底下再整你  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐人太好了吧，居然还心疼他……  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

难道就我觉得专门去怼回去的王先生有点可爱吗？特意跨过好几个楼层什么的（我记得双方代表住的地方离得的挺远）  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

好像是有点可爱，从老道的政客变成血气方刚的年轻人那样的  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且还是私底下去的，也不影响明面上的形象  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哈哈哈哈哈，太好笑了，跑那么远去怼人家，难怪要在会上针对人家，虽然我还是不喜欢美方暗搓搓针对的行为。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

实际上也没多远啦，美方代表的房间就在王先生的边上。好像是说为了让他们培养感情，因为这位美方代表会一直待在中国。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

(⊙o⊙)啥？培养感情？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐总是能说出些爆炸性的消息  
♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不过他们为什么要培养感情？他是来和亲的吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上住嘴！要不是年龄差太大，我就开始脑补了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哈哈哈哈哈，美方代表没那么年纪大啦，看起来比王先生还没有经验，所以我才会觉得他被怼的让人心疼啊。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没那么年龄大……助理小姐姐看看这张照片，您告诉我说美方代表年轻？「和美方代表合影.jpg」  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我现在觉得王先生更可怜了，居然要和这个老爷爷长期工作  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

但我还是很奇怪，培养感情干嘛？没必要啊  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

对啊，真的没必要，美国都是我们的了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

可能这样工作比较好展开吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

长期工作的代表不是这个啦，是另外一位。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

另一位又怎么样，我看美国代表团里那些人就没有看得过去的。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

话说真的没人注意到小姐姐说的美方代表（好麻烦，叫他A吧）看起来比王先生还经验不足吗？反正我在现在的代表团里没看出来谁是这样的。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

好像是诶，王先生不看他谈判，还真想不到这么老练，比王先生看起来还没经验  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

无法想象  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且王先生看起来很懂礼貌，应该不会把年长的人怼到快哭吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这么一说也是，而且助理小姐姐提到那位A时也像是对方年纪不大的样子  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

他年纪确实不大，而且美方好像本来应该是由他和王先生来签字，而不是现在这位  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

诶，那为什么换人了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

生病了，那位和王先生是差不多到的，但是一来就生病了，要不是我是王先生的助理，恐怕现在都还没见过他呢。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这么神秘的吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以是两个年轻人咯，那王先生这么怼他，他们会不会打起来呀  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不会吧，A不是生病了吗？估计打不起来  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就算真打起来，我也相信小哥哥不会输！  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就我想知道这个A长什么样吗？毕竟和王先生一样是空降，我们出了王先生这么个神仙，美国那边那位不知道怎么样。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我还真有点好奇，不过肯定比不上王先生，都要被怼哭的人了，看起来心理素质就不行。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

要不怎么说看起来没有什么经验  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

A大概就是那种长相能让你忽略掉他的专业技能的人  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那他是长的太帅还是太丑  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

你们见到就明白了  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这还要保密吗？反正本来就要露脸的  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不，完全就是我形容不出来，不过那位美方代表会出现在明天合并仪式上。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哦哦哦哦，有点期待了呢  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

你们说王先生会不会在仪式上下意识怼他呀  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不会吧应该，虽然他们私底下可能快要打起来了，小哥哥应该不会让别人下不来台  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

其实也还好，我们挺喜欢看他们两人相处的，虽然美方那位差点被怼哭了，但是平时还是挺和谐的，好像他们认识很久了  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

嗯？认识很久了？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

突然有点小兴奋，还有点小好奇，为什么助理小姐姐觉得他们认识很久了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

说到这个我就想吐槽一下，之前不是说A病了吗？所以一般都在房间里呆着，王先生总是给他带饭，因为他觉得A肯定不会好好吃饭，因此我还以为他们关系挺好，结果A刚好一点，王先生就把人家怼的眼睛都红了，我真的就很懵逼  
骚操作还在后面，看到人快哭了，王先生又掏出手帕想给他擦眼泪，然后A就躲开了，结果王先生直接捏着人家的脸转过来，看到他眼泪没掉出来才放了手，他可能忘了我在场。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

怎么感觉有点不对劲？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

dei，就很……  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

很gay啊，王先生干嘛要亲自给他擦眼泪？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且被拒绝之后，王先生的反应就很霸道，一点都不像是电视上那样温文尔雅  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就觉得有点好磕是怎么回事？反正也是我得不到的男人  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

也不一定吧，小哥哥可能就是单纯对美国没有好感，但人又好，所以行为这么反复吧。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我先观望一下，看看小姐姐还有什么爆料  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

其实也没有多少料，毕竟他俩也没来几天，但是他们说话时的态度就真的不像是刚认识的样子，王先生也是经常工作着就溜到A那边去了，明明在和对方代表团谈，最后总是在问A的想法，和他是不是同意这样的。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

确定不是去他面前得瑟吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不是，他们都很严肃的感觉，而且王先生和A的身体接触很多，尤其是在A房间的时候，如果不是早就认识，他们看起来不像是自然熟的人，A还说过他不喜欢和别人身体接触。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

怎么越来越gay了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也不知道，可能这就是他们表达友情的方式吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

本人真的不是很懂，有很多身体接触可能就是说明他们关系不差吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

何止是不差啊，一个讨厌身体接触的人怎么可能会随便让别人碰他，而小姐姐的说法，王先生明显就习惯了和A接触，比如之前的捏脸，就是很自然的做出了这样的举动，所以他们应该是很熟，而且是关系好的那种才对。  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

关系好能把对方怼到哭？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

说不定这就是他们的相处模式，我平时也会和朋友互怼什么的  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不是，你们真的不觉得王先生在A面前就像换了个人吗？我们在电视上看到的，和小姐姐说的，王先生应该是个很好的人，但是面对A时就很不客气  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

私底下有仇？朋友变敌人这样子的？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上说的有可能，这样也能解释为什么他们看起来很熟，但是交流又带着火药味的原因  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那那位真的要常驻中国的话，看起来还是要和小哥哥一起工作  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不知道为什么我有点幸灾乐祸诶  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

他们以后不会说咱们欺负人吧  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不用担心，我们要相信王先生的专业素养，不会在正事上给人家使绊子的，私底下其实也没有一直在怼他了，反正我就看到了那么几次  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不过说到这个我也有点奇怪，A其实在美国的代表团里有点团宠的感觉，但是他们对王先生完全就是一副敢怒不敢言，而且他们明显就不是很愿意让A来中国常驻，但是我方就很坚持，一定要让他到我们这来，所以还特意安排他住在王先生边上。  
♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

…………  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

王先生这么厉害的吗？  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

还有一定要让A常驻，简直就像是质子了  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以A肯定也不是什么普通人，不然为什么一点要留他  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没错，这些都不是普通人  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我现在对A越来越好奇了，期待明天的新闻联播（我也有这天）  
♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 耀说的不珍惜他的人就是米，是指当初他要想和米好好发展经济，但是米就是要针对他。  
这里还是要我说明一下，耀哥去怼米并不是因为他觉得自己白天受了委屈，单纯就是想怼他而已，然后米家人又给了耀哥理由去怼他。


	2. 论坛体番外（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇番外暂时就先写到这吧，差不多就是到我现在正文的内容
> 
> *路人视角，对两人认识存在偏差
> 
> *米还是没什么存在感的感觉……

我算是知道为什么说看到A就会忽略他的专业技能了……

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也是

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

怎么了怎么了，学生党没流量，看不了视频，有没有告诉我一下呀

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上好好读书，逛什么论坛

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就是小姐姐说的那个A确实现身了，而且我们都很能理解，为什么小姐姐觉得自己描绘不出来他长什么样。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

为什么呀，别卖关子了，快说吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

因为A看起来大学都没有毕业，完全就是小孩子嘛

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

看到王先生我们还能叫句小哥哥，这一位只能叫弟弟了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

美国是没有人了吗？这样的都上了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

A看起来确实是病恹恹的，没什么精神的样子

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且感觉王先生总是在调戏他（是因为论坛给我带上了什么奇怪的滤镜吗）

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不是滤镜，外面盖起了好多讨论他俩的楼，看来大家都看出不对劲了。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

调戏？怎么个调戏法

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

你真应该看视频，王先生全程带着奇妙的笑容看着A—人家叫阿尔弗雷德—开会，虽然之前他也会笑，但绝对没有这么频繁，这么难以形容。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且今天的中场休息尤其多，虽然新闻上说是因为一直开会研讨了这么多天，大家都累了，但是大家都知道，累的是谁

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不就是A，全程都很倦怠，如果病还没好就别出席会议呗，耽误大家时间

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

其实A会这么累是因为王先生昨晚带人家溜出去了，也不知道去干了什么

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐现在应该还在开会吧，玩手机没问题吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

嘘，我就回这一句

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

带着溜出去了？他们半夜溜出去干嘛？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

也许是去打架也说不定呢

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

你们为什么总觉得王先生和A会打起来啊？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

直觉吧，虽然我不认识他们，但是就有种感觉就是他们会打起来

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

话说，大家都在聊，就没有一个人发张图片出来看看吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我来，等一下啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哦哦哦哦哦哦，快来，我好想看看这个A到底长什么样

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

「入场.jpg」、「阅读材料.jpg」、「签字.jpg」、「和王耀说悄悄话.jpg」「和王耀握手.jpg」

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

说悄悄话那张也太有cp感了吧！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

何止啊，根据隔壁楼里的深扒，虽然这张图只有上半身，但是他们说悄悄话时，王先生的手应该是抓住了A的手腕，就像是把他拉过来耳语这样子的，一点也不在意别人。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没错，小哥哥和A耳语时，出现了美方代表的几个镜头，全都表情很难看的盯着小哥哥

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以小姐姐不是唯一被忘记的呆在现场的人啊，王先生对A就是很旁若无人啊。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且这个阿尔弗雷德看起来也太小了吧，居然也能参加会议，还要来我们这里常驻，他爸妈呢？能同意？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

是看起来比王先生还没经验，这应该就是个学生啊。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

美国人比较独立吧，不需要爸妈同意？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上自己都不信吧，再独立能让这么个孩子一直待别的国家？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

什么别的国家，现在是一个中国了好吗，滑稽

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

虽然这样说，但是离得也是真的远，看来美D现在真的不行啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

反正这也不是我们管的了的，我们的代表团不是一定要人家来吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就有点奇怪，为什么非这个A不可

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

呃，我虽然说觉得代表团好像是一定要A来我们这，但我毕竟不是核心人员，很多事情也不清楚，所以大家也不要太在意我说的一些东西，还是专心看小哥哥吧

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

对对对，正楼正楼，我们是要磕小哥哥的，虽然发展有点gay里gay气的，我们还是专心在小哥哥身上吧

♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我一直想说了，这个A，应该是叫阿尔弗雷德，长的真对我胃口，我最喜欢金发碧眼的美国甜心了，虽然现在有点蔫。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

甚至还有呆毛，真不知道他那缕头发是怎么长的，脱离地心引力了都

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

眼睛也很好看啊，有几个特写镜头，他眼睛里简直就是有星星啊。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没关系，来我大中华，吃几顿美食，保准马上就焕发光彩

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

awsl，我磕定这对CP了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

又怎么了？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

指路隔壁的深挖贴，她们太强了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也刚从隔壁回来，且不说我要不要站，光是发现那些细节，就要看好多遍了吧，隔壁那位是一直在反复看有这俩的片段吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

他们这么快就有真爱粉了吗？才半天诶

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

可能这就是颜值的魔力吧……

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以到底是什么？隔壁在哪里呀？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

爬完隔壁的楼了，我觉得我现在都快要变成这两的CP粉了，不行，冷静

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

冷静什么呀冷静，快来和我一起磕！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

总结一下，就是隔壁的妹子对比了王先生对前后两个代表不同的态度，和他与A之间诡异而暧昧的气氛，以及下意识的身体接触等等，得出了他们肯定早就睡过了的结论。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

在也太跳跃了吧，怎么直接就已经睡了，妹子脑补能力也太强了吧。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

是不是脑补不知道，但人家说的还是挺有道理的，在入坑的边缘跃跃欲试

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

cao，难道这要变成一个cp贴了又

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

他们怎么就睡了，我看觉得挺正常啊，合并会快结束了，马上就要工作完有假期了，王先生高兴不是应该的吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且这一位也不像之前那个会暗中给王先生使绊子，所以王先生对他表现的亲和一点也没什么问题，怎么就cp了呢？还有你们腐女是只要看见两个好看的男的，就觉得他们间气氛暧昧吧，正常的身体接触也要脑补。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上觉得没道理，就去隔壁质疑啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且你都没看过别人的帖子，怎么知道人家就光脑补？反正我觉得是有理有据的。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

切，别管他了，我们继续呗

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也觉得他们关系没那么简单，之前不是还说他们在会议前一个晚上一起溜出去了吗？他们干嘛这么做我们现在还没弄清楚呢

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

他们去干嘛我们不用管，但是能一起溜就不会关系差，仇人间的cp我都能站，这样的简直小case

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上还真别说，看这情况，我们之前猜的朋友变敌人是假，情人变敌人又变回情人是真啊。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

有人写文吗？这cp也太带感了吧，我站小哥哥攻

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

肯定王先生攻啊！他在我这里就是总攻。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

王先生受也好吃，年下妙啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

还是攻吧，他擦眼泪那下就定攻受了吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我偏要站小哥哥受，温润君子受多好

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

王先生对A真算不上温润君子，实际上，虽然王先生其实一直进退有度，态度也不强势，但还真不一定有多温润吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

毕竟是在国际层面去谈判的人，能温柔到什么地方去

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

只不过是教养好，对别人都很有礼貌罢了。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

互攻不行吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

越来越觉得这是我高攀不起的人，所以说，我同意你和A的婚事啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

同意什么啊，阿尔弗雷德到没到法定结婚年龄都不知道呢

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

…………说的也是啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那他成年了吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

应该……成年了吧……这好像也看不出来啊。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

反正就算没成年也差不多了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上，FBI,open the door.

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

大家突然变得很安静啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

都在沉思阿尔弗雷德的年纪吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

阿尔弗雷德成年了的哦，应该有十九岁了

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐又出现了呢

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

十九岁！果然还应该在上学吧。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我十九岁时在做什么，比不过比不过，优秀的人太多了。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

可惜没有一个属于我啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哦哦哦哦，多谢小姐姐，那我开车也就没有问题了吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

请开完之后务必发给我一份！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也要，我也要！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

看样子我们论坛还真的差不多有一半的人都只能叫人家弟弟哎

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不要提醒我的年龄，像A和王先生这样的都只能是个例好吗

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

话又说回来，就他们这年龄差，之前是怎么认识的？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

可能优秀的人就是互相吸引的吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不知道，这种事情除非当事人讲，我们也猜不透啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

震撼我妈，天啊

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

又发生了什么，小姐姐这么温柔的人居然都不淡定了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

你们不知道我刚刚看到了什么，

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

什么什么！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

A好像病还没好，开完一天会后，差不多是一出会议室就晕过去了，被边上的王先生一把捞住，搂进了怀里，然后他瞪了一眼美国总统，你没看错，是美国的总统，而且不光瞪了，还很生气的对总统说：“你们还真有本事！”说完就把阿尔弗雷德抱走了。

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

什么，他病的这么重吗？居然还晕过去了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

王先生也太刚了吧，居然真的就对人家的总统发火

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

看样子还是因为不满意他们让阿尔弗雷德在生病时还开会，后面直接抱走是什么男友力爆棚的操作。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

啊啊啊啊啊，我想要磕这对

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐，无图无真相啊，他们不是关系不行吗？怎么王先生突然就对A这么上心了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

也没说他们关系不行吧，小姐姐不是说他们关系不算差的吗？而且还会一起半夜溜出去

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

说不定人家真的是来和亲的，滑稽

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

艹，楼上，我现在真的要脑补了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

分分钟十万字的小说，还带开车的那种

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

给楼上递笔

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我去问问摄像有没有拍到吧，我也想要保存这一段啊，王先生简直帅爆了

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

加油，小姐姐

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

为什么？这个论坛的发展越来越gay了，我只是想知道小哥哥的信息而已

♡♡♡楼主于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

知到了小哥哥的信息又怎么样？反正我们也得不到

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就是，扶我起来，我还能磕

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我算是明白了，大家都是颜控，之前那位美国代表可没人去磕

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

楼上不是废话吗？谁不喜欢看好看的人谈恋爱

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小哥哥也不是对前一位那么特别呀

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

呵呵呵呵，我现在觉得小哥哥只是对阿尔弗雷德腹黑而已

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没错，而且实际上还很关心他啊，就像是只有自己能欺负，别人都不行

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

看到人家晕过去这么着急，难道真是情人变敌人再变回情人的戏码吗？那还真是一出大戏。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我问到了，但是摄像大哥说这一段不能随便外传，所以我截几张图给你们看一下好了

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

什么！还真录到了，不过为什么不能外传啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

可能因为王先生对那位总统太不客气了吧，外传不太好

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我好想看看这一段的视频啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我也是

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

「王搂着A.jpg」「摸额头.jpg」「公主抱.jpg」「离开的背影.jpg」

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

A看上去也不瘦，王先生居然真的能一把抱起来走人，这体力挺不错啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那不是正好吗，体力好了才能满足A啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

？？？疑车有据

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这样的体力确实适合开车，各种体位估计都能hold住

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

比如抱起了抵在墙上操什么的……

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

停停，停停，这里不是高速，注意一下误入的小朋友好吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

什么小朋友，现在小朋友懂得可多了，那些开车的大大，多的是你口中的小朋友

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这算什么，就高速了，我脑子里现在全是黄色废料

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

大家冷静，阿尔弗雷德现在这么虚弱，根本就不经操啊，你们这些开车的悠着点好吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

啊啊啊啊啊，好想知道这件事情的后续啊，王先生把人抱走后发生了什么呀？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

反正肯定不会是开车的呀，应该是送去看病了吧，毕竟都晕过去了。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以还是想吐槽，美方为什么要让A当代表啊……

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

话说今天差不多也结束了，这个合并仪式也没几天了，小哥哥是不是又要消失了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

诶，小姐姐对王先生接下来的行程清楚吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我这次不是和王先生他们一路飞机，他应该是会和A坐的专机提前回国。唉，这次结束后我估计也没什么机会和王先生有交流了

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那我们不是得不到第一手消息了，天啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

没有新鲜的小哥哥吸，我要死了，我现在就靠着小哥哥续命呢

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

而且也不知道王先生是不是就不再怎么出现在公共场合了，毕竟在这次合并仪式之前，王先生一直都跟透明的一样，没有过什么消息。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

如果是这样那也太让人难过了吧，我现在对王先生真的充满敬意啊，他真的超级厉害

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我刚开始磕CP，就告诉要接触不到新鲜粮了，也太草了吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

所以说还有没有可以接触王先生的内部人员呢？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

…………

哈哈哈哈哈，我太高兴了，我上司和我说，王先生觉得我这个助理当的不错，想让我一直当下去，所以明天我就调到王先生那去了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

woc，太羡慕了，化身柠檬精

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那小姐姐不是可以继续给我们爆料了，棒！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这也太好了吧，小姐姐也很厉害呀

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哇哦，本来还担心王先生这合并仪式后又销声匿迹了，现在就算不能在电视上看到王先生，也可以磕他了，看来我转的锦鲤真的有用

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

嘿嘿嘿，我要去报道了。

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

加油，小姐姐

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

先给你们发几张工作图，手机拍的，还有点紧张，所以不怎么清晰估计

「jpg」、「jpg」、「jpg」、「jpg」

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

哪怕是渣画质，也遮盖不住的美颜啊

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我好了，吸一张可以工作一天。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

还有吗？请烧给我。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我刚刚才知道王先生的工作有些特殊，我估计不能总拍他的照片，所以我大概只能描述他的一些事情了。

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

这么神秘，怎么个特殊法？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

大概就是我签了保密协议，再乱拍可能就……

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

丢了工作？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

差不多吧

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

那小姐姐还是别拍了，工作重要。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

对，我们只要知道一些小哥哥的事就好了，图片随意吧。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

就刚刚那几张就够我吸一段时间了，我要拿去安利给全世界。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我已经安利给我的亲友了

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我决定了，我磕爆王先生和阿尔弗雷德这对cp，他们太真了！！！

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐受了什么刺激吗？突然这样说

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

瞬间清醒，发生了什么？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我今天去王先生那里报道，其实还见到了阿尔弗雷德，本来也觉得没什么，因为他们应该是在同一个地方工作的，结果下班的时候，他们俩是一起走的，然后我才知道他们居然还住在一起了！

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

住！一！起！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不是，怎么就住一起了？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我大天朝又不是不能给他提供一间房，为什么让他们住一起啊？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

可能还在培养感情吧

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

还培养，再培养他们就真的要在一起了。

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

小姐姐还在吗？您打听到他们为什么会住一起了吗？

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

不知道，但是我现在觉得隔壁贴说的是真有道理，他俩真的很有石锤的可能。而且隔壁估计是真-内部成员，消息都挺准的。

♡♡♡*^o^*于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

我马上去好好研究一下隔壁！

♡♡♡= =于××:××:××留言♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *因为是路人视角，所以很多糖是假糖来着……  
*隔壁是晓梅开的贴。  
*这里本来有一个私设，就是米因为经济衰退，现在看起来有点幼，但是他看起来幼我不怎么好开车，就没有用了。


End file.
